


Moving from point D to point E

by readysteadytrek



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readysteadytrek/pseuds/readysteadytrek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is just after Star Trek Generations and the crew have arrived at Earth Space Dock to move into their new ship, The Enterprise E. With Riker and Crusher already settled in, it is just left to Data, Geordi, Deanna and Jean-Luc to move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving from point D to point E

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning that I am dyslexic. I have checked best i can for any mistakes, but if there are any I am sorry. This is something I literally can not help but I hope it does not ruin your experience.

"Data...No, Data. Really?!" Geordi said in the most worn out voice. He had spent the past hour trying to convince Data that he was perfectly capable of carrying his own luggage. Of course, Data had not listened, and rather insisted upon helping his friend out.

"I do not see why you object to me helping you. Commander Riker and Doctor Crusher both asked me to help them move in earlier".

"Yes I know, Data. But I feel as though this might be a little excessive" Geordi said as he looked at Data who had managed to attach several heavy backpacks to himself, as well carrying hand luggage. In total Geordi could see over 10 pieces of luggage on his friend. He couldn't deny that a part of him wanted to laugh at how silly Data looked. He had the kindest of intentions, but my gosh did he look stupid right now.

"And you are sure that you want me to just carry Spot?" Geordi said as he went over to pick Spot up. He had learnt to be cautious around Spot in general, though he felt more so right now. He had helped Data get Spot into the carry case, and had come away with a noticeable scratches on his hand. In the end, Data merely threw some replicated cat treats into the carrier which Spot fell for.

' _If only he had done that in the first place_ ' Geordi thought. 

"Yes, Geordi. Carrying Spot is all that I require. I would carry Spot myself, but I believe that I am at maximum capacity as of this moment".

"Well if you let me carry my own luggage..."

"It makes more sense for me to carry it all, as I do not tire. You will, however".

"I give up. Okay, you can carry all of it. Do you know where your room is on the E?" Geordi regretted asking that because of course he knows. He no doubt knows everything that could be known about the ship. He so often forgot he was an android. 

"Deck 2 as with all higher ranking officers, room 235" Data said. Geordi knew what was coming next.

"My room is located to the left of yours, Geordi. Which means on certain work pattern shifts, where you will be located on the bridge, we could walk together".

"Yes, Data. It does mean we could do that" Geordi sighed. Data was his best friend, but Geordi was not a morning person.

"Are you ready to go Data?" Geordi asked.

"I am. Let us leave" Data headed straight for the door as if he were carrying luggage made of air.

"Er... Data?"

Data stopped.

"Yes, Geordi?"

"Do you not want a moment to say goodbye to the room? I mean you will never see this room again, and a lot happened here and on this ship, you might miss it".

Data stood there thinking for a moment.

"I am sorry Geordi, but I don't think it is normal human behavior to say goodbye to an empty room".

Geordi left the room. Data quickly followed.

\-----------------------

"Mother!! How did you possibly get this on board, or past Starfleet regulations. You're not allowed to have furniture like this!" Deanna exclaimed. She did not expect her mother to be waiting outside her new quarters on the Enterprise E. When she was walking down the hallway and spotted her Mother, she nearly did a 180.

"My dear child, you have to learn that I have a certain way with people, they rarely like to say no to me. Anyway, you expect my darling daughter to go galavanting around the cosmos with such a weak bed. You have a strong spine like mine, you require something of higher quality"

"But a full king sized bed! Mr Homn can barely move it!"

Mr Homn was quite clearly having an issue with moving the bed into position. The head rest was nearly 6 foot high and covered in a deep purple velvet.

"Mr Homn is fine. He often helps with me when I purchase new furniture. He knows what he is doing" Lwaxana said as her hand made a swiping motion. 

Mr Homn simply moaned and smiled at Deanna.

"Where did you even get this, Mother?"

"From a lovely Cardassian furniture dealer. I know, it sounds odd, they are usually traitors or tailors, but this one specialized in making the most gorgeous furniture covered in the best material known. That velvet is his own special blend. You wont find that anywhere else" Lwaxana walked over to Deanna. "Only the very best for my Deanna" she said as grabbing Deanna's cheek and pinching it. 

"Do you have any idea what the captain will say when he see this?! Mother, I am going to get into trouble" Deanna said in a last ditched attempt to convince her mother to get rid of it.

"Oh Deanna, just leave your captain to me".

Deanna rolled her eyes and sighed.

\----------------------------------

Picard began placing his golden star ship models in their special cases. Nearly everything else was packed safely away apart from a few old books and the family photo album. He decided to carry that himself, it was too delicate and important to be placed in a bag or box. He needed to keep an eye on it.

He was humming Mozart. He thought that he would have a greater sense of nostalgia or loss about leaving the Enterprise D, but he didn't. He was more excited to be the captain of such an elite ship as the E. When first recieved the message that they would be relocated to a new ship he was very protective about leaving it, but when he was sent a photo and the schematics of the E, that quickly began to leave. Yes, he had some incredible memories on this ship, but he was more than ready to go ahead and make more in a new place to call home. He smiled at how lucky he was to have all of his senior staff, his friends, be there with him. 

As he packed, his door rang.

"Come" he said aloud.

"That's quite a ship out there" a soft voice said.

He turned round and smiled at Guinan.

"She really is. I can not believe it. I feel like the luckiest man in the word. To have the pleasure of commanding 2 such exquisite ships with a crew even better than that. I am not sure how I got so lucky" he said. He realised that he could barely keep a smile off his face.

"Well some of us just are lucky I suppose" Guinan said as she looked at some of his old books; works of Shakespeare, Dixon Hill novels. It was as if she was hovering.

"Why have you come to see me, Guinan?"

"I'm not too sure, to be honest". This was a first for Picard. He always went to Guinan for advice when at a lost, it seemed as though he would be giving the advice.

"Are you coming with us to the E? I didn't happen to see your name on the roster".

"I've been thinking about it. There is a new Ten Forward on there, and I imagine it will need a good bar keeper, especially with all of the new crew coming on board".

"Your presence will no doubt be needed Guinan. To be honest, I don't think I can imagine an Enterprise with me at the helm, and you not there helping me out when I am out of my depth".

She smirked.

"I think your right. That is a big ship, someone is going to have to keep you in check, and I don't think Will quite has it" she laughed. But there was doubt something underneath that.

"What's wrong, Guinan?"

"You would think that after all of my years of living, of going from home to home, place to place, I would be use to saying goodbye, but this time seems a bit harder than usual. I have a lot of good memories here. I have had the pleasure of this ship taking me to wonderful places and too meet some of the very best people. We have created and lived adventures here which would fill the hearts of many. I am sad to say goodbye to it".

Picard thought a little. His heart felt a little heavier.

"This ship, home, will be hard to say goodbye too. I imagine when the doors of Space Dock open, and the E flies through and I get one last look at this I will feel sad... In fact just imagining it makes my chest feel a little tighter" Picard thought how he could do with a drink.

"It will be hard. There has been wins and loses on this ship. It has been such a icon to the Federation, seems such a shame to leave it now".

"I am sure the new crew will take very good care of her, Guinan"

"Well I doubt they will be flung into the Borg that's for damn sure". They both laughed.

"Heaven forbids they run into Q on their very first mission! I am hope being on a new ship might make it harder for him to find us" he remarked. 

He found himself thinking more and more about leaving this ship. He had made his friends here, he had become Borg and then human again here. He always mentioned to his nephew how could one day come on board. His heart sank utterly.

"Oh, Guinan. I would of given anything to have my nephew, Rene see this ship, let alone see us move into the E. He always talked of becoming a starfleet officer. He dreamt of the stars above and what was in them. He really had the adventurer gene in him. No doubt my brother would of been horrified if I invited Rene. He'd insist on coming with him to make sure he doesn't get too carried away". Picard stopped. He hadn't talked to Guinan about his family since the fire. He caught a tear quickly.

"I am sure they would of loved it, Jean-luc. And they would of been so proud to have such a brilliant uncle and brother".

"My brother would be telling me now was the chance to quit and come join him down in France. To not go off in another stupid star ship. Heh... It would of been a brilliant argument". He almost choked on his words. The pain was still new. It had just been covered up until this point by the prospect of moving.

Guinan walked over to Picard. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sure he would of given you one hell of time. All good siblings do".

"Please tell me you will join us. I could really do with you there. I can add you to the roster with no problem." Picard said. She could sense the need to have her there. She had been unsure up until that point. She was unsure if he really needed her anymore, they hadn't spoken as much since the Nexus incident. A part of her had been waiting for him to come and talk to her, to actually express himself, while another thought that maybe he had at last learnt all that he could from her. 

She grabbed his shoulders and moved him towards one of the windows in his quarters. They stared together out across in the interior of Space Dock; little blues dots of light patterned the interior while shuttle crafts came too and fro. And out way across the way was the Enterprise E. Spot lights were on her. It was one of the most majestic things to see and Guinan smiled.

"You know what Jean-Luc. I don't think I like the idea of you in command of a ship quite like that without me. How about I carry a few bags and we head over?"

Picard felt relief in his grief ridden heart. He left Guinan's grasp and walked over to his family photo album. He handed it to her.

"I'd like you to just carry this, if that is okay. I need to make sure that it is safe."

Guinan looked down and the leather bound album. It had "Picard Family Album" engraved on it.

"I'd more than happy to carry this for you".

They smiled at each other and Picard picked up what he could before they left for the room.

"What about your other stuff?" Guinan asked.

"Oh don't worry about that. Data is coming for them later".

 

 


End file.
